The present invention relates to joysticks of the type used with electronic equipment, such as video games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a joystick having an improved actuator for reducing wear and improving performance of the joystick.
Joysticks are commonly made up of a shaft extending through, and pivotally mounted in, a base. The base will often have multiple switches disposed about the shaft so that an actuator attached to the end of the shaft will actuate the switches when the shaft is pivoted in the base. The switches are typically configured to generate electrical signals corresponding to a direction of movement of the shaft of the joystick such that the movement of the handle of the joystick is replicated and translated to a desired object or image (for example, a video image in a video game).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,498 discloses one version of a joystick known in the industry. In this particular joystick, an actuator positioned on the end of the shaft adjacent the switches is held onto the shaft by a clip. A spring coaxial with the shaft, and positioned on the opposite side of the actuator, presses the actuator against the clip. A drawback of this design is that the actuator will rotate with rotation of the shaft. Rotation of the actuator may lead to accidental actuation of one or more switches in contrast with an intended actuation based on pivotal movement of the shaft within the base.
One attempt to solve the problem of undesirable rotation of the actuator with the shaft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,040. This patent discloses a joystick having a separate sleeve positioned over the end of the shaft around which an actuator is mounted. A clip holds the sleeve in an axially fixed position on the end of the shaft. Although the sleeve may provide a lower coefficient of friction for the actuator, the use of an additional sleeve increases the complexity and manufacturing difficulties required in producing the joystick.